Discord vs Kiryu2012
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part chimera, part dragon and part hybrids and the Spirit of Chaos? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Kiryu growled as he walked through San Francisco, the entire city having become chaotic and quiteout of place. Kiryu walked towards the center of the city, knowing all too well who was responsible. Discord lay in a hammock made of clouds as he looked at Kiryu. “Pleased, aren’t you? It really is so fun to fill each famous city with it’s own bit of chaos. I have to say, you and I are a lot alike. Perhaps we can work together.” Kiryu responded by firing his maser beam, the electrical bolt striking Discord and sparking against him. “I guess not.” *cue battle theme Discord sent a bolt of energy from his eagle claws, sending Kiryu crashing into a building. Kiryu stood up, before jumping at Discord and tackling him from the sky. Kiryu bit and clawed at Discord, but the draconequus coiled around him and flung him away. Kiryu fired at Discord with his Laser Arrows, but Discord was unfazed as he slammed a mallet into Kiryu’s face, sending the draconic entity flying across the city. Kiryu stood up again, before biting onto Discord’s tail and slamming him into the ground. Discord teleported above Kiryu and dropped an anchor upon his head, smashing him facefirst into the ground. Kiryu fired lightning bolts from his spines, nailing Discord and sending him flying upwards. Kiryu jumped after him, but Discord slapped him across the face with a salmon, before kicking him with his dragon foot, sending Kiryu flying across the ground. Kiryu sat up, before firing a purple Atomic Ray, striking Discord in the chest and slamming him into a building. Kiryu lunged at Discord, but Discord fired an energy orb from his lion paw, sending Kiryu flying away. Kiryu rolled to his feet, before he engulfed his right fist in flames and punched Discord across the face, sending the draconequus flying over the city. Discord did a U-turn as he flew back at Kiryu, pelting him with energy bolts. Kiryu grabbed Discord’s tail and slammed through a building, but Discord suddenly became translucent, and Kiryu’s hands fell through him. Kiryu tried blasting Discord with his maser, but the electricity passed harmlessly through. Discord then slammed a mallet into Kiryu’s face, sending him flipping through the air and crashing into a building. Kiryu stood up, but Discord sent him flying with Thor’s Mjolnir, before firing lightning from the sky upon Kiryu, sending him crashing into the streets. Kiryu stood up, but Discord punched away at him with boxing gloves. Kiryu grabbed Discord’s arm and swung him around, tossing him across the ground. Kiryu’s tail whipped Discord in the face, but Discord launched a fireball from his lion paw, striking Kiryu’s face and staggering him back. Discord then spat a grenade, exploding against Kiryu’s chest and sending him crashing into a building. Kiryu rose up and fired masers and Laser Arrows, knocking Discord back. Kiryu then grabbed Discord’s head and slammed his face into the ground again and again, before flinging him away. Discord flew up, before clapping his hands and sending a Gamma Wave at Kiryu, blowing him backwards. Discord then flew up, before he wore a giant boot and stomped Kiryu into the ground again and again. Kiryu managed to roll away, before firing an Atomic Ray, blowing Discord into a building. Kiryu then pounced on Discord and clawed away at his face. Discord fired beams from his eyes, sending Kiryu flying backwards. Discord then lassoed Kiryu’s neck and flew into the sky, carrying Kiryu with him until he flung him back to the city, Kiryu slamming headfirst into the ground. Kiryu stood up, before he fired a crimson wave from his horn, nailing Discord in the chest and sending him flying backwards. Kiryu then curled into a ball, jumping above Discord and slamming into him as he charged up with electricity, shocking and drilling Discord into the ground. Discord released a Nuclear Pulse, blowing Kiryu backwards across the city. Kiryu managed to stand up, before tossing numerous buildings at Discord, only for the buildings to bounce right off the draconequus. Kiryu hesitated for a moment, before charging on all fours at Discord, springing up like a cat and clawing away at his face. Discord’s tail whipped Kiryu’s legs from under him, and as Kiryu fell forward, discord punched him square in the face, sending the reptilian flying through the air, slamming facefirst into the ground and sliding across the ground. Discord then slammed his feet into Kiryu’s back, before kicking him across the ground. Kiryu rolled to his feet, before biting into Discord’s neck and tossing him away. Kiryu then jumped up and ground-pounded Discord into the ground, before clawing away at his face. Discord teleported behind Kiryu, placing his eagle hand on the back of Kiryu’s head and firing an energy blast, sending Kiryu flying forward and crashing through multiple buildings. Kiryu stood up, but was immediately set upon by Discord, as the draconequus grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Discord then tossed Kiryu into the air, before teleporting above him and double ax handling him into the ground. Kiryu rose up once more, no longer sure he could win this. Discord flew down at Kiryu, but the draconic entity fired an Atomic Ray, nailing Discord head-on and sending him flying away. Kiryu ran to where Discord landed, before jumping up and bodyslamming Discord into the ground. Discord kicked off Kiryu, before wrapping his tail around his neck and tossing him in to a building. “I must say,” Discord commented as he stood up. “You are quite a fun playmate. We should do this more often.” Kiryu managed to rise to his feet as he faced Discord. “And I should care because?” “Well we all know how much of a fan you are of me, plus you and I are quite alike in many ways.” “Oh, is that so?” “Quite so.” Kiryu lunged at Discord, but Discord blew him backwards with a shotgun. Discord then wrapped his tail around Kiryu’s neck and spun him like a top, before placing a claw on his head and drilling him into the ground. Kiryu fired a crimson wave from his horn, blowing Discord back as he burst from the ground. Kiryu then grabbed Discord and German Suplexed him, before tossing him into a building. Discord flew up and pelted Kiryu with energy orbs, before roundhouse kicking him across the ground. Kiryu elbowed Discord in the face, before kicking him backwards. Discord then tossed several shurikens at Kiryu, the shurikens exploding against him and making him stumble back. Discord then kicked Kiryu into the air, before blowing him back with an energy beam from his eagle hand. Kiryu stood up and fired away with Atomic Rays and Laser Arrows, and yet Discord twisted and weaved his way around every incoming projectile, until he clotheslined Kiryu onto his back. Discord then grabbed Kiryu’s neck and tossed him across the city, before blasting away at him with energy bolts and fireballs. Discord then grabbed Kiryu by his shoulders, flying high into the sky before flinging Kiryu back down, the draconic entity slamming hard into the ground and creating a crater. Kiryu sat up, and charged up his energy, as Discord flew down at him, before standing and opening his chest. Kiryu then fired a Hyper Absolute Zero Beam, the twisting blue beam striking Discord head-on and sending him flying away. Kiryu sighed, having used up all his energy in that attack, before suddenly he was blown off his feet. Discord pelted him with energy orbs, before kicking him into the sky and double ax handling him back into the ground. Discord then struck Kiryu all across his body at lightspeed, before kicking him across the ground. Kiryu sat up, but Discord fired a huge beam from his hands, sending Kiryu flying across the city. Kiryu slammed hard into the ground, sitting up as Discord hovered before him. “Oh, what a fun battle!” Discord stated. “We really should get together like this more often. I’d love to stay and chat, but the Big Apple needs me, so seeya!” With that, Discord teleported away. Kiryu couldn’t help but smile as he walked away. He truly was a fan of the Spirit of Chaos. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DISCORD! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013